Print shops are typically medium or large scale facilities capable of supplying printing services to meet a variety of customer demands. For example, print shops are often used to print documents for mass-mailing (e.g., bills, advertisements, etc.). Because print shops engage in printing on a scale that is hard to match, their customer base is usually varied. Print shop customers may therefore include both large institutional customers (e.g., credit card companies and banks), and small customers (e.g., small businesses and churches).
Print shops are generally arranged to print incoming jobs from customers in a way that is economical, yet fast. Thus, print shops often include a number of high-volume printers capable of printing incoming jobs quickly and at high quality. Print shops also typically include post-printing devices that process the printed documents of each job (e.g., stackers, staplers, cutters, binders, etc.). Print shops may also provide digital/web publishing, e-mail, or other multimedia services to customers. Because print shops serve a variety of customers, they are often tasked with processing jobs that have varying printing formats, delivery dates, and media requirements. Print shops therefore may use a centralized server that coordinates activity between printers and other devices of the print shop. However, print shop operators continue to desire enhanced servers capable of managing print jobs that have complex requirements.